


完美的不在场证明

by algor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algor/pseuds/algor
Summary: 布鲁斯 · 韦恩在聚会上很受欢迎。布鲁斯 · 韦恩总是有不在场证明。这两件事情是相关的，而且偶尔是故意的。
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Alibi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545543) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



布鲁斯 · 韦恩在参加一个聚会。而且天空是蓝的，水是湿的；虽然更好的事实描述或许是: 空气中充满了烟雾，河流被污染。这些东西在恒定的现实中并不怎么重要，但对于一个刚刚关注到这些的人来说，还似乎挺值得注意的。

此时此刻他像交际场中的丛中蝶一样。他漫不经心地打量着人群，喝干了手上的饮品。这不是他发起的聚会，所以他没有义务像往常那样去管控所有宾客们。不过，他依旧有防止哪位宾客不受关注而成为壁花的习惯。

他的目光停留在一场特别的对话上。一个不起眼的老男人，浅褐色皮肤，穿着一套他花了太多钱买来的西装; 一个漂亮的年轻女人，深肤色但不黑，头发简单地梳起来，穿着一件经典剪裁的裙子。他自己还没完全明白为什么就朝他们走去。接近的过程中他理出了原因，那些潜意识里他一下子就已经注意到的迹象：那位女士抱着四肢的样子非常僵硬，强颜欢笑，肩膀尴尬地抽动；她试图把那个男人的手从她的胳膊上拿开但又不想太明显，同时他假装没有注意到不满、坚持着自己的碰触。她被困在人群中。

布鲁斯 · 韦恩总有许多特权，其中之一就是可以无视上流社会的所有规则，不请自来地参与任何谈话。

“我不认识你吗? ”他问那个他绝对不认识的女人，打断和她在一起的那个男人的任何话。

她看起来很困惑：“呃，我——”

“你不是布鲁斯 · 韦恩吗? ”和她在一起的那个男人问道。他还在摸她胳膊。

“对啊，”布鲁斯说，单指指了指那个男人的脸作为警告，他的眼睛仍然盯着那个女人，“但我不是在和你说话，对吧? ”这下几乎让他闭嘴了。“那么，我在哪儿见过你呢？因为我肯定我在哪里见过你，我可能不是很能记住人名，但我从来不会忘记一张脸。”

事实上，他很擅长记名字。

“我……是的。”她好像明白了，“那个消防员的舞会，对吧? 艾米丽 · 卡特赖特，有印象吗? ”

“没错，”布鲁斯得意洋洋地说，“就是艾米丽，谢谢。你记得那时候吗？我告诉你我可以在酒杯上演奏《糖梅仙子之舞》 ，但你不相信。”

“我不会相信的。”她说。那个男人的手仍然挽着艾米丽的胳膊，他甚至走得离她更近了，看起来确实是某种错位的占有欲。

“你看，”他说，“他们这儿就有水晶酒杯。”他用拇指示意舞厅的另一边：“如果你愿意，这次我可以证明给你看。”他伸出胳膊邀请她。

“抱歉，”那个男人继续抚摸着她，说，“但我和她不是正忙着吗? ”

“对不起，”艾米丽拒绝他，她抓住布鲁斯的胳膊就像抓住救生索一样，实际上毫无歉意，“我不可能拒绝布鲁斯 · 韦恩的私人表演。”

“我很乐意和你一起去。”那个男人试着说，“我—— ”

“我不认识你，”布鲁斯打断了他的话，“我真的看不出有任何理由邀请你来。”他耸耸肩。“你可以继续呆在这里，但不要试图和我攀话。”

“你说什么? ”

“玩得开心。”布鲁斯一边说，一边拉着艾米丽穿过人群。他边走边向艾米丽靠近了一点：“他在当个讨厌的怪人，对吧？你不是因为觉得我是个疯子才答应跟我玩的吧? ”

“不，你完全正确，”艾米丽向他保证，“真的谢谢你。”

“没问题。他有没有给你一个我可以列入黑名单的名字? ”

“嗯……”艾米丽犹豫了一下，“斯图尔特 · 巴格利? 但这似乎有点极端，他真的还什么都没做……他只是……”

布鲁斯纠正道: “做一个怪人也算是做了什么，而且坦白说哪怕只是为了他那条领带，我也会把他从我的宾客名单上去掉。”艾米丽咯咯地笑起来。“他看起来像是曾想用袜子勒死自己，然后在被发现的时候假装那是领带。现在他已经认下这个谎言并且坦然佩戴袜子了。”听到这话，她哼了一声总算显得不那么淑女了，毕竟她简直想用手捂住鼻子。“你想不想让我把你介绍给一大群年轻女孩? 她们都打算在派对结束后一起步行去取车。”

艾米丽仍在努力恢复镇静：“那太好了，谢谢你。”

“但你知道吗，我真的可以在酒杯上演奏糖梅仙子之舞。”他扬了扬眉毛。

“啊，你看，我真的不相信。”

“想要我证明? ”

“当然。”

布鲁斯站直了一点去看哪个侍者站得离吧台最近。“托拜厄斯! ”他叫了一声，那个人立刻就跟旁边每一个客人一样朝他看了过来。“我需要五十个水晶酒杯和三壶水，你能帮我吗? ”托拜厄斯竖起了大拇指。“好样的! ”他向艾米丽俯下身子，“你会想把手机拿出来，这绝对会令人印象深刻的。”

“我以前听说过，”她咧嘴一笑，而他扬起一边眉毛。

“你是不是用一个关于性的笑话玷污了我的艺术视野? ”他面无表情地问，她又咯咯地笑了起来。“说实话，我更不喜欢‘把手机拿出来’的那部分。这种事真的会发生吗? ”

艾米丽开始脸红：“你会感到惊讶吗? ”

布鲁斯叹了口气：“在我开始觉得自己这么老之前，真的应该再多活十年。”


	2. Chapter 2

“卡特赖特小姐? 我是哥谭警察局的，我打电话是想问问布鲁斯 · 韦恩的事。”

艾米丽皱起眉头，把手机从耳边拿开去检查屏幕。这是未知来电。“他怎么了? ”

“你知道二月二十二日晚上他在哪儿吗? ”

“他和我在一起。”她立刻撒了谎。

“啊哈，”电话那头的那个人听起来有点疑惑，“你能告诉我当时你们在干什么吗? ”

“做爱。”她说，因为这似乎是唯一他不能要求更多细节或证据的东西，“而且感觉超棒。”这部分就感觉像个礼貌说法了。

“真的？”

“对。”

“这样，有点好笑。到目前为止我已经给其他五个女人打了电话，她们都说了一模一样的话。想必你当时和她们见了面吧。”

“对啊，”艾米丽用她的笔敲打桌子，“虽然这不关你的事，但是，我们是一起的。”

“那，你可以说得出她们都叫什么名字吗？”

“我没问，那种时候我正忙着别的呢。”

“你知道，根据州法律，妨碍司法是重罪。”

“但我觉得你不相信这么多女人会同时和布鲁斯 · 韦恩上床，更多的说明了你的问题，而不是他的。警官……? ”

一声咔嗒声响起，她看了看手机，通话结束。

“哈。”

她又开始用钢笔轻轻地敲桌子。为什么警察会打电话来问布鲁斯 · 韦恩的事？他们是不是打电话给所有见过他的人？这听上去有点令人绝望，他们是认为他做了什么？

如果他是个连环杀手，她会觉得自己是个有罪的混蛋。

但接着她就耸了耸肩，继续工作了。即使他是个连环杀手，他看起来也像是那种只会杀死罪有应得的人的人——比如在电影院里发短信的人。

估计没有任何问题。


End file.
